


Lousy Reputation

by SubwayWolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Meetings, Implied JJSeung and Otayuri, Interfemoral Sex, Lingerie, Locker Room, M/M, No Lube, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: Otabek is at the rink alone at night, or so he thinks - until he finds out that JJ is waiting in the locker room for something, or for someone, or maybe forhim.





	Lousy Reputation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erodaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodaii/gifts).



> uhhhh i actually have no excuse for this one because nobody requested it. i literally have unfinished fics and requests to get to but i wasted my time writing jjbek instead. oops. never a bad time to put jj in a bra and panties tho, right? right!
> 
> i might not have an excuse, but i do have someone to blame! this is completely [nsfwchu](https://twitter.com/nsfwchu/with_replies)'s fault because they post & rt lots of jjbek art and hc's!! because of that ive fallen in deep love with this ship. this fic doesnt have tender soft lovey dovey moments but it does have some sexy stuff so i hope you like it lmao. i have updated it as a gift for you because you deserve it for producing so much good jjbek content & headcanons. much love!!!!!!!
> 
> ps: tomorrow (4/20) is my birthday so leave me comments if u wanna give me a gift. no, seriously. i love comments. even if they're keysmashes.

Otabek Altin walked swiftly down hallway of the professional training facility, keeping a quick pace as he moved. He never liked being in the building so late at night, but he put all his loneliness aside and focused on practice. Sometimes coming past closing time was the only way he could prepare when nerves were a factor, such as before competitions. He found it ideal to stay at the rink after the scheduled practice session, alone, when even the janitors had gone home, so he could be left in silence with his own thoughts.

He was unusually on-edge tonight, however, because somehow he didn’t feel as if he was alone. He heard a faint noise occasionally, and he couldn’t make out what it was. He’d sat for long periods of time in the locker room, straining horribly and attempting to hear who or what might have been in the facility with him, but the soundproof walls and brick structure impaired his hearing and he was forced to come to the doubtful conclusion that there wasn’t anyone there. He hadn’t entirely convinced himself, however.

He moved his feet carefully as he walked slowly around the room, enjoying the soft scuffing noise his plastic blade guards made as they rubbed against the carpet. The equipment Otabek was looking for wasn’t in plain sight as he had hoped. He wasn’t enjoying himself and suddenly wondered why the lights to the equipment locker were turned on before he’d entered.

Paranoia surged through him once more and his heart rate increased. He made a silent pact that this was the last time he’d stay after-hours. He did need to train, but how could he practice if he was such a wimp?

But, as it turned out, his fears weren’t unfounded. Because when he opened the door to the equipment room, he realized that he in fact was not alone.

On a metal table otherwise covered with various field equipment of all sorts sat Jean-Jacques Leroy. As if that wasn’t shocking enough, the guy was wearing black, lace panties that were obviously made for a woman because his package was practically bulging out. He had a bra on to match, cupped full a bit thanks to his big chest. There were thigh-high stockings to complete the set and a pair of black high-heeled shoes on his feet which barely fit him. He looked sleepy and his hair was rumpled, like he’d just been fucked, but he looked clean and was just sitting there patiently, waiting for something or _someone_.

Otabek’s eyes were probably as wide as saucers. He brought a hand up to the back of his head and felt through his hair awkwardly. “Oh, uh… You’re Jean Leroy, right?” 

Jean looked at him. He looked confused and a little dazed, and didn’t say anything.

Otabek grimaced. He had seen JJ around, but as far as he knew, he trained mostly in Canada and only came to the States for summer training camps. They hadn’t talked, not to any extent that Otabek remembered, so he was practically a stranger despite being a decorated competitor who Otabek had shared podiums with. 

Still, he was a stranger. Otabek found it super strange that the guy wasn’t saying anything and didn’t even seem to be bothered that he’d been found like this. 

Otabek didn’t know what to say. He straightened his expression again, then asked, “Uh, are you wearing a bra?”

Out of all emotions to feel right now, Jean looked disappointed. Not embarrassed or startled or upset. There was a sneer-like frown on his lips. “You’re not Seung-Gil,” Jean mumbled. Just as Otabek thought that was the very last thing he would ever expect to hear right now, it was topped by what he said next: “Want to fuck me anyway?”

Even though his brain was befuddled, Otabek said the first thing that came to his mind. “And you’re not Yuri Plisetsky,” he stated the obvious. “But I’ll take what I can get.”

This seemed to be a satisfactory answer because JJ began to display himself. He shuffled until he turned around and leaned over the medical examination table. He was still tall even though he had bent over; the heels and his natural height gave him long, pretty legs which he spread for Otabek promptly. He was cold and almost trembling with anticipation. The lace panties were covering the crack of his ass; the fabric thin and ornate, almost riding up between his toned legs. He had to reach behind himself to pull them to the side, then spread his legs to show his pink, puckered hole, a lovely shade to contrast his bronze skin. 

There was a pause afterwards and Otabek was startled because he was too busy staring and didn’t plan anything to say. 

Jean spoke for him. “Like what you see, Golden Boy?” he asked in a sweet voice that was reminiscent of a cheap whore in a snuff film. He practically batted his eyelashes, and his ass was tight and his body was gorgeous and he looked damn good in that lingerie.

Otabek stood behind him, distantly impressed. He took a step closer. He could see the base end of a black butt plug sticking out of there. He could feel his own cock start to fill up between his legs. He had no clue what he should be saying in this situation. “Looks good,” he said, then dumbly added, “Uh, _sweetheart_.”

Jean’s cheeks were flushed. He turned his head and his long, dark eyelashes were shading his pretty blue eyes and he looked so gorgeous. He brought his own fingers to his hole and traced a circle on the tender pink skin around the base of the plug. “I loosened myself up for you. Got all wet for you, too.”

So obviously he liked being talked to like that. Otabek decided to roll with it. “Okay, let’s see just how wet you are.” He placed one hand on the curve of the side of Jean’s ass, giving it a soft squeeze. With the other hand he reached between his legs and grabbed the base of the plug. 

While Otabek slid it out, Jean whined like a whore, and it sounded so sweet to Otabek’s ears that he couldn’t believe it was real. The plug was longer than it was thick, but it did have a sizeable knot at the base that took a hard tug to pull free. 

Jean moaned through that part, too. “Ah, I feel so empty,” he whined when it was completely removed. “I need you inside me.”

This was super dirty and seriously testing Otabek’s boundaries. As comfortable as he felt with the level they were at, he internally promised himself he would draw the line if he heard the word “daddy” come out of the other skater’s mouth. 

Otabek moved the elastic band of his own Adidas track pants down his waist until they fell to the floor, then shifted down his underwear so they fell too. No turning back now.

JJ heard the laundry thumping on the floor and turned over his shoulder again and looked directly at Otabek’s half-hard cock. His cheeks were pink. “Oh, you’re so big,” he cooed. “I don’t know if my little hole can take it.”

This was absolutely unreal. Otabek found himself wondering if JJ would have said the same damn thing to Seung-Gil, who was in town for the summer camp as well, but then realized that thinking of Seung-Gil’s dick would definitely ruin his own mood. 

“Do you have a condom?” Otabek was clean but wasn’t one to take risks.

Jean frowned like a little girl who’d just lost a balloon. “No.” He paused to think, then got his next idea. “Will you grind on me instead? I want to feel your cock. I need to.” 

JJ spread his legs. The pink head of his stiff, upturned cock was peeking up out of the waist band of his pretty lace panties. It was already leaking pre-come out the tip. 

“Do you want me to beg for it?” he asked. He licked his lips eagerly.

Instead of saying no, Otabek leaned over and kissed him. His heart was jumping in his chest, his stomach rolling over. Maybe it wasn’t the right thing to do in this situation, but he wanted it. He thought that kissing and losing a little oxygen would make it easier to make a bad decision or two.

Because he had to lean forward for the kiss, their bodies were touching, hips almost grinding against each other, and Otabek’s cock slid forward right between JJ’s legs, grazing again the other man’s sack and cock. This elicited a moan from both of them at once as pleasure stirred them with a shock. 

Otabek couldn’t stop there. He reached around Jean so he could stroke him to orgasm. He started a steady rhythm right between Jean’s legs. He bucked forward into him, and barely noticed Jean shift his weight so his legs were no longer spread, so Otabek had to press between them, rubbing through tight, muscular flesh on either side as his cock thrust in and out, an entirely new sensation he’d never felt before. 

As Otabek leaked pre-come between the other man’s legs, the friction turned wet and loosened the thrusts up so he could move faster. He could feel the fabric of the panties chafing against his cock as he thrust, but he didn’t care. With his free hand he grabbed wherever he could touch hot skin, squeezing ass and thigh and gripping the fabric of the thigh-high stockings into balled fists.

Jean was moaning against his lips to show vocal appreciation for the stroking, and they were both getting off from this so easily. Otabek didn’t think he was going to be able to, but the noise and the smell and the tight wet feeling was really doing it for him. Somehow, this didn’t seem weird to Otabek anymore. The two of them had clicked despite barely communicating. It was subtle but clear to them both.

They were such clumsy kissers, Jean having to turn his head and upper body to receive the kiss and Otabek more focused on his cock and hands than their lips. Otabek’s head was spinning. JJ’s swollen taint was the most tender part Otabek’s cock was grazing up against, and each too-hard thrust cause Jean to moan, muffled against Otabek’s lips.

As soon the action forced their lips to separate, JJ spoke, his breath frantic. “Come inside me,” Jean panted, “Please, Otabek, fill me up - I want to take your load inside of me.”

That was almost too dirty for Otabek to handle. Coming from Jean’s mouth, words like that were just so hot, and he was so sexy there with his cheeks all pink and his hair rumpled and his lips red that Otabek actually couldn’t take it. 

He rushed to fit his cock into Jean’s little hole, barely getting the tip in and sliding back down again before he came everywhere in the crack of Jean’s ass, spilling seed down his taint and the back of his legs.

Otabek caught his breath afterwards, his head rushing, and he had to prop himself up with one arm leaning on the table behind him so he was stable. Jean had come all over the edge of the table in front of him and in between his legs was a complete mess but it was still so pretty, just like Jean was. 

The panties shifted back into place, getting stuck in the sticky hot mess of fresh come. Jean turned his head over his shoulder and felt the mess between his legs. “Oh, you missed,” he mumbled. “That’s okay.” 

Otabek watched, dazed, as JJ put his fingers back there, moving the panties to one side and then scooping the hot load into his fingers and pushing it into his teased-open hole. Some of the come pressed out between his fingers, and some of it was successfully pushed inside of him. 

Jean’s eyes turned up and he gave Otabek a gorgeous, confident smile. “Maybe next time?”

Next time. Otabek was intrigued by the idea, but he was too exhausted and perplexed to agree to it. And at this point he had long forgotten why he was in the equipment locker in the first place.


End file.
